


Анальгезия

by Cool_BowTie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie
Summary: "Я вижу твою боль, Саске, чувствую, но не могу сейчас разделить её с тобой. Наши руки слишком далеко. Но однажды они соединятся вновь, и тогда обещаю взять часть твоей ноши на себя."Анальгезия — снижение или полное устранение болевой чувствительности. Достигается с помощью лекарств-анальгетиков или путем концентрации внимания на объектах, не связанных с источником болевого воздействия, а также с помощью внушения, самовнушения или гипноза.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Анальгезия

**Author's Note:**

> Выражаю свою благодарность прекрасной @goatglucose с сайта твиттер точка ком за то, что помогла мне написать восхитительнейший, на мой взгляд, диалог.  
> А так же спасибо @sparrow_911 с того же сайта за идею с разговором о звёздах.

***

— … Я так рад, что встретил тебя...

_"Я вижу твою боль, Саске, чувствую, но не могу сейчас разделить её с тобой. Наши руки слишком далеко. Но однажды они соединятся вновь, и тогда обещаю взять часть твоей ноши на себя."_

Их разделял какой-то десяток метров. И расстояние стремительно сокращалось. Их руки неслись навстречу друг другу с бешеной скоростью. Ещё немного — и они столкнутся.

Но едва сблизившись, они разлетелись в противоположные стороны, откинутые ударной волной.

— Я возьму на себя бремя твоей ненависти… — в глазах Наруто больше не было детской наивности, страха или сомнений, — и мы умрём вместе.

— Тц… Да что с тобой, черт возьми?! Почему ты так обо мне печёшься?! — Саске сорвался на крик.

— Потому что я твой друг… И нам недостаточно одних лишь слов, чтобы понять друг друга... Я понял это с нашей первой встречи.

***

Солнце только успело скрыться за горизонтом, так что небо было ещё светлым, и дорога была хорошо видна.

Команда номер семь, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами, прошла по широкой главной дороге и свернула в лес, продолжив свой путь. Они скрылись в густой летней листве.

К наступлению полной темноты они прошли уже добрую часть пути и озадачились поиском места для привала. Через полчаса ниндзя наткнулись на брошенную кем-то маленькую хижину, которая спряталась среди густой растительности. Отыскав рядом ручеёк с пресной водой, команда стала устраиваться на ночлег.

Они поужинали и расстелили на шатком, местами трухлявом полу свои спальные принадлежности. Завтра предстоял ещё один долгий переход, так что Какаши-сенсей посоветовал своим ученикам скорее засыпать, чтобы набраться сил, а сам остался дежурить на улице.

Сакура, лучащаяся счастьем от того, что ей доведется провести ночь в тесной комнатке с Саске-куном, быстро забралась под своё одеяло. Саске едва заметно закатил глаза и лег на свое место по центру. Скоро в комнатушку ввалился Наруто, задержавшийся у ручья, и рухнул на пол рядом с Саске. Он несколько минут копошился с одеялом ("Ляг уже и спи, добе") и наконец успокоился.

Прошло несколько минут в тишине. По полу тянуло прохладой, Сакура поджала пальцы ног, немного приподняла пятки, заворачивая край одеяла под ноги, чтобы не пустить к себе холодный воздух.

— Саске-кун, — тихо позвала Сакура. Полоска тусклого света из полуприкрытой двери пересекала его точёный профиль. Сакура слегка покраснела. — Тебе не холодно, Саске-кун?

В ответ слышно было только стрекотание сверчков, комариный писк, журчание ручья где-то вдалеке и треск костра.

— Хотя это глупый вопрос, — смущённо залепетала она, поворачиваясь на спину, — Хотя…

Она снова повернулась и потянулась к нему.

— Не холодно. — Саске даже не разомкнул глаз.

Сакура снова зарделась и уставилась в ветхий потолок, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка.

С противоположной стороны от Саске послышалась возня и ворчание. Сакура приподнялась на локтях и громким шепотом с укоризной спросила:

— Чего ты там опять вертишься, Наруто?

Шуршание на секунду прекратилось. Затем хрипловатый голос Наруто сбивчиво произнёс:

— Одеяло короткое. Не могу улечься, то ноги открыты, то плечи, — он снова запыхтел и заворочался.

— Ну так взял бы бо́льшего размера, — буркнула Сакура.

— У меня нет…

— Купил бы.

— Куплю. Вот за это задание заплатят — и куплю.

— Согни ноги, — после паузы поучительно сказала девочка. — Тогда влезешь под одеяло весь.

— Я пытаюсь, Сакура-чан. Неудобно. — виновато ответил Наруто и ненадолго притих.

Сакура вздохнула, легла на место и закрыла глаза. Но через минуту Узумаки снова завертелся, вполголоса ругая проклятое одеяло и ночную прохладу. Сакура распахнула глаза, скривилась и начала обдумывать, как лучше отчитать Наруто, чтобы он побыстрее успокоился и лёг спать.

Тут зашуршало второе одеяло. Саске, до этого тщетно пытавшийся уснуть, сел и потянулся за своим рюкзаком. Достав оттуда походную накидку, он кинул её к коленям Наруто и лёг обратно.

— Укройся. Простуженным ты на миссии будешь ещё больше бесполезен, чем обычно.

Наруто на удивление спокойно отреагировал на последнюю колкость, только буркнул: “Спасибо... теме”. Он завернул своё одеяло под ноги, а накидкой Саске укрыл плечи.

Домик наконец погрузился в сонную тишину.

Но ненадолго.

Буквально через пять минут слева от Сакуры снова раздалось громкое фыркание.

— Наруто! — прорычала она, — Ну что опять?! Чего тебе не спится?

— Жук! — сквозь фырчание проговорил Наруто и начал активно тереть пальцами нос и трясти головой.

— Чего?

— Жук, прямо… в нос залетел.

— Фу, гадость.

Наруто громко чихнул, сгибаясь почти пополам.

— Когда ты уже успокоишься? — подал голос Саске, приоткрыл один глаз и глянул на Наруто. Тот в ответ показал ему язык и улёгся на спину, сложив руки на животе.

— И как Шино с ними уживается? — поинтересовался Наруто, отмахиваясь от звенящих перед лицом комаров.

— Шино ими управляет, вот его и не донимают. Это особенность их клана. — поучительно отозвалась Сакура. Спать ей уже не хотелось.

— Всё равно не понимаю, — выпалил Наруто и вздёрнул руку, чтобы прихлопнуть особенно наглого комара, пристроившегося на его носу. Он так же быстро опустил её, и та ненароком коснулась тыльной стороны ладони Саске, который свободно положил руки по бокам тела. Наруто замер.

— Ты что, не слушал его? — спросила Сакура.

Рука у Саске чуть прохладная, а кожа на тыльной стороне мягкая и бархатистая, не сравнится с обветренными, но всегда тёплыми пальцами Наруто.

— Слушал! — сердится Узумаки, он мог бы удивиться, почему Саске до сих пор не убрал руку, но и свою ладонь он отнимать не спешил, чувствуя, как кожа под его пальцами быстро нагревалась от прикосновения.

— Да как же! — огрызнулась Сакура и фыркнула.

Саске молчал. Если бы кто-то сейчас смотрел на его лицо, то заметил бы, как он медленно сглотнул и поджал губы. Он почти не слышал их разговора из-за глухого стука сердца в ушах.

— В одно ухо влетело, в другое вылетело. — Продолжила Сакура почти учительским тоном.

В это время рука Саске медленно развернулась ладонью вверх. Пальцы Наруто щекотно проехались по её центру.

— Я не такой умный, как ты, Сакура-чан, — после секундного промедления проныл Наруто.

Саске едва заметно поморщился.

По телу пробежался табун мурашек, скрутившись щекотным дрожащим комком внизу живота.

Наруто раздвинул пальцы, пропуская их между пальцами Учихи.

— Для этого много ума не надо, правда, Саске-кун? — обратилась к нему Сакура, ища поддержки.

— Хн... — привычно выдохнул Саске.

Его пальцы сжались, сцепляясь в замок с рукой Наруто.

Узумаки шумно прерывисто выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Ну зачем мне слушать про всяких жуков, если мне от них толку нет? — беззаботно сказал он. Его большой палец выводил круги на гладкой коже напарника. — Пусть Шино с ними и возится-аааа!

Он дернулся и прижал левую руку к уху. Рука Саске сжала его правую сильнее, будто боясь чего-то.

— Прям в ухо влетел! — простонал Наруто и принялся ковырять пальцем в ухе.

Рука Саске ослабла. Пальцы выскользнули, заставив Наруто перевернуть свою руку ладонью вверх.

— Так тебе и надо! — хихикнула Сакура.

Указательный палец Саске вывел несколько аккуратных спиралек на раскрытой ладони Наруто.

— Ну зачем ты так, — со слезой в голосе простонал Наруто.

Его пальцы согнулись и накрыли пальцы Саске словно куполом, согревая их.

— Ты не думал, что однажды у нас может быть совместная миссия? — наконец заговорил Саске, всё ещё не размыкая глаз, — И как бы ты с ним работал, если не знаешь даже его способностей, добе?

Пока остальные пальцы согревались, утонув в капкане руки Наруто, большой палец Саске с лёгким нажимом поглаживал руку Наруто.

— Вот-вот! Знать способности напарников очень важно! — подтвердила Сакура и надулась, внутри радуясь, что Саске с ней согласен.

— Вот вернёмся, и я всё-всё узнаю! — немного обиженно ответил Наруто и отмахнулся от очередного комара.

Пальцы Саске распрямились, мягко обхватывая его ладонь, затем приподнялись и снова опустились, скользя туда-сюда по его ладони и между пальцами. Саске глубоко втянул носом воздух.

— Это может сыграть огромную роль на миссии, — добавила Сакура.

— Да понял я, понял. Прости, Сакура-чан, — жалостливо, но торопливо ответил Наруто. Дыхание было трудно контролировать.

Сакура хмыкнула.

Руки снова сцепились в крепкий замок, лишь большие пальцы остались в движении, словно танцуя друг вокруг друга.

Наруто поднял глаза вверх и тут же снова прервал только наступившее молчание.

— Вон там звезду видно! Огромная такая, — его правая рука инстинктивно взмыла вверх, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в брешь на потолке, но тут же резко опустилась обратно, падая в ладонь Саске, которая сжала её сильнее прежнего. Наруто немного поморщился.

Саске, открывший глаза в тот же миг, как тепло руки Наруто покинуло его ладонь, поднял взгляд к потолку, где действительно в щель между рассохшимися досками виднелась окружённая почти чёрным небом яркая звезда.

— Где? — раздался любопытный голос справа.

— Что где? — переспросил Наруто, слабо дёргая рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание Саске, но этого уже не требовалось.

— Звезда, — со вздохом пояснила Сакура.

— Да вон же, — Наруто снова указал на потолок, теперь уже левой рукой. Саске на долю мгновения перевёл взгляд с потолка на его палец и прищурился.

— Ничего не вижу, — расстроенно сказала Сакура, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Саске, ты видишь? — Наруто повернулся к нему. Тёплые чуть шершавые пальцы мягко погладили уже совсем согревшуюся светлую кожу.

— Вижу. — коротко ответил Саске, не сводя глаз с открытого им осколка неба.

— Я тоже хочу! — девочка откинула одеяло и с любопытством полезла ближе к Наруто, чтобы увидеть эту загадочную звезду.

— Тц! Осторожнее, Сакура! — процедил Саске, когда Сакура неосторожно упёрлась ладошкой в его живот.

— Прости, Саске-кун! — воскликнула она, отдёргивая руку, и опёрлась на пол где-то между локтями Саске и Наруто.

Рука Наруто дёрнулась, но вторая удержала её на месте — любопытство Сакуры не позволяло ей даже на секунду опустить взгляд.

— О-о-о! Вижу! — засияла она и с улыбкой повернулась к напарникам. — Такая яркая.

Наруто расплылся в широкой улыбке, сквозь которую отчётливо читалось “Я же говорил”. Уголки губ Саске ненадолго поднялись вверх.

— Увидела? Слезай давай, — беззлобно, но неукоснительно велел ей Саске.

— Хорошо-хорошо, Саске-кун, — заизвинялась Сакура и вернулась на своё место.

— Ничего, — ответил ей Учиха.

— Красивая, правда? — мечтательно протянул Наруто, поворачивая руку и легко проходясь большим пальцем по тонкой коже на запястье Саске.

— Тц, как будто раньше звезд не видел, — с улыбкой сказал он и чуть выгнул запястье вверх, навстречу движениям Наруто.

— Видел, но это другое. — Наруто говорил медленно и спокойно, не как обычно, — Глянь, она будто присматривает за нами.

— Ну хватит уже болтать, детишки, спите! — послышался с улицы меланхоличный оклик Какаши-сенсея. Ответом ему было недовольное бурчание на три голоса.

— Сенсей, а вы тоже видите звезду? — спросил Наруто.

— Здесь много звёзд, — ответил Какаши, поднимая голову к небу. Звёзд и правда было много. Но одна сияла ярче остальных.

— Я тоже хочу спать на улице, — услышал сенсей жалобу Наруто.

— Идиот, а если дождь пойдет?.. И там холоднее, — одёрнул его голос Сакуры.

— Ну и что, зато там красиво, — возразил он.

Какаши улыбнулся и стянул вниз маску, чтобы насладиться свежим ночным воздухом.

— Не знала, что ты такой романтик, Наруто. — усмехнулась Сакура.

— Эй, Саске, не хочешь перебраться на улицу? — Наруто пихнул его локтем и улыбнулся.

Саске в отместку впился ногтями ему в ладонь.

— Нет, добе. Я хочу спать. — вздохнул он. Рука его снова взяла верх, и обхватив руку Наруто начала большим пальцем мягко массировать центр его розовой ладони.

— Так чего не спишь? — почти смеясь поинтересовался Наруто, мизинцем погладив палец Саске.

— Ты... — он осёкся, но быстро поправился, — Вы не даёте.

— Чего это не даём?! — шумно удивился Наруто, скрывая желание замурчать от приятных ощущений. — Глаза закрыл и спи. Делов-то… — со смешком добавил он.

— Да потому что ты всё никак не заткнешься. — Саске выпустил было руку Наруто, но теперь уже второй сам не дал ему этого сделать. Притянул ближе, сжал крепче, всё так же лениво поглаживая.

— У нас тут с Сакурой-чан философские беседы. Правда, Сакура-чан? — продолжил веселиться Наруто.

— Саске-кун прав, давай спать уже, Наруто, — поучительно возразила Сакура, плотнее завернулась в одеяло и замолкла.

— Фу какие вы… — проворчал он и поднял взгляд снова к бреши над головой, продолжая крепко сжимать в своей ладони чужую.

— … А звезда красивая, — через пару минут добавил он и окончательно замолчал, засыпая. Сердце его успокоилось, ощущая через соединённые ладони такое же спокойное биение рядом.

Саске чувствовал, как пальцы, переплетённые с его собственными, расслабляются. Он бросил последний взгляд на льющую на них свет звезду и последним из троицы закрыл глаза.

Ему было спокойно.

Он впервые за долгое время не чувствовал боли в тот вечер.

***

Две раскрытые ладони несутся друг к другу, окруженные холодным, прорезающим тьму светом. Последний рывок, который решит всё. Два плотных потока энергии сближаются, сопротивляясь, как равно заряженные магниты, но всё же сталкиваются, распространяя вокруг слепящее сияние, которое разрушает всё вокруг.

И в самом центре этого столкновения две руки находят друг друга. Пальцы успевают переплестись прежде, чем плоть на соединённых ладонях начнёт разрываться под давлением чакры. И даже тогда они не разъединяют рук. На всё уходят доли секунды, но это ощущение сплетённых в рукопожатии пальцев останется с каждым из них навечно.

...  
Наруто кажется, что их руки сплетены вместе. Он чувствует прохладные пальцы Саске в своей руке, чувствует, как гладит подушечкой большого пальца тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Когда я вижу, как на тебя давит та адская ноша боли и ненависти… каким-то образом… — он поворачивает голову к небу и молчит, подбирая слова, — ... я тоже чувствую боль... 

Саске с удивлением смотрит на Наруто, уставшего, покрытого ссадинами с кровавыми потёками. Его левая рука изо всех сил сжимает пальцы Наруто и...

— И боль эта настолько невыносима, — голос у Наруто тихий, — Что я никак не могу оставить тебя в одиночестве.

... и больше никогда не отпустит.

***

“<...> Исследования показали, что держание руки партнёра снижает тревожность и артериальное давление при стрессе, что подразумевает влияние эмоциональных факторов на тактильную анальгезию. Принимая во внимание то, что эмоции могут влиять на вызванную прикосновениями анальгезию, вероятно, что сочувствие и эмпатия касающегося могут способствовать уменьшению боли.

Обезболивающий эффект прикосновения можно объяснить двумя причинами. Одна состоит в том, что прикосновение “наблюдателя” (того, кто не испытывает боль) усиливает связь, что увеличивает склонность цели чувствовать себя понятым, что в свою очередь активирует механизмы вознаграждения.

Другая возможность заключается в том, что межличностное прикосновение может стирать границы между “собой” и “другими”. Многочисленные исследования показали сходную активацию мозга как для цели боли, так и для наблюдателя. Межличностное прикосновение может увеличить эмпатическое разделение, помогая наблюдателю почувствовать боль цели, а также передавать эмоциональную поддержку цели боли, что приводит к обезболиванию.<...> “

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то раз я наткнулась на медицинскую статью о том, что, чтобы уменьшить боль можно держаться за руки. А что если боль душевная? И можно ли держаться за руки всю жизнь? Из этих размышлений родилась история.


End file.
